


Jealousy (Steak x Sweet Tofu x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Steak is your very first food soul, and has stood beside you for two years. Over the years he has developed difficult feelings towards you. The only problem now is your newest food soul, Sweet Tofu who also seems to crave your attention. Will Steak confess to you, or let Sweet Tofu take you away?





	1. Chapter 1

Steak's POV-

"It's been two years since I was summoned by Master. Over time we've battled many, gained partnerships through other Food Souls, and managed to maintain my Master's establishment. I can't complain about this life that was suddenly given to me...more than anything I feel blessed that I again have a purpose in my life. My master fills me with this strange feeling of life, one I've not experienced. I feel at ease with her. Unfortunately, as of late I haven't had much chance to chat with her. Why? Well..her new Food Soul she summoned two months ago. Sweet Tofu...I would have never imagined that I would find someone equally as annoying as Red Wine, but hell there's a first for everything. This bastard is far too touchy, feely with my Master. I wanna pound his damn face into the wall, but that would upset the others. I'm so tired of his antics and every-time I confront him, I'm greeted with sarcasm.

-3rd PPOV-

"Hey Abs..relax."  
Sweet Tofu chuckled with the same sarcastic tone he always carries.  
"I'm just tryin' to get to know her. That's part of the contract right?"

"Contract my ass. You put your hands on her like some perverted degenerate."  
Steak scowled, staring the other Food Soul down. He didn't trust Sweet Tofu. 

"She's not your toy, not a play thing. She is our Master and you'd do well to remember that and respect her."

Sweet Tofu shrugged, sitting down on a near stool. He slid a piece of Strawberry pocky through his lips.  
"Mhm.."

"Damn it, are you listening at all to what I'm saying?"  
Steak reached forward and broke off the pocky hanging from his mouth, throwing it to the floor.  
"This isn't a game!" 

Sweet Tofu then shot an annoyed glance  
"Y'know Abs, your attitude is startin' to really grind my nerves. What's your issue?"  
Sweet Tofu slid off of the stool, staring Steak in the eye.  
"You got a hard on for her somethin?"

"A..ah, what?!" Steak's face was flustered and he quickly looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Mhmhmh." Sweet Tofu began to circle Steak, grinning widely,  
"You're jealous aren't ya? It pisses you off that I hang out with her because you wanna be the only dude in her life. Right?"

What was this? What kind of nonsense was he spilling from his mouth? 

"Bah, I am a warrior first and foremost. I don't have time for such trivial things as jealousy and love. My sworn duty is to protect her, that is all"  
He spat.

"S'that so? So you wouldn't mind if I took our dear Master Attendant on a date then? I've been dying to see what she looks like in a dress and well.. I haven't been to the clubs around here."

"Y-y-you!"

"No?"  
Sweet Tofu bent over with his arms behind his back, and looked up at Steak with an arched eyebrow,  
"Don't you think she deserves it? She works so hard after-all..she needs a rest period. And frankly I'm the only one around here who knows how to have-."

"You are not to be trusted, Sweet Tofu."  
Steak interrupted,  
"I've heard the stories about the infamous Tofu Brothers. Did you think I'd not find out?"

"What..you the police now?" Sweet Tofu scoffed, crossing his arms.  
"Look, I'll keep your precious woman safe. You needn't worry about that. Scout's promise, Cap'n." Tofu did a half ass salute, mocking Steak's status. "But, if she comes on to me, "Sweet Tofu stepped close, whispering into Steak's ear, "I won't stop her."


	2. Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steak seems to be caught up in his thoughts, causing him to be distant with you. Meanwhile Sweet Tofu slides in and asks you on a date.

-Small time skip-

"A date?"   
You rose a brow at what your food soul was offering. It was true, you've had hell of a week and you just wanted to relax, but go out to a club? Dance? You didn't know the first thing about dancing and you've never been a 'clubber'.  
"I dunno, Sweet Tofu...it's not really my scene."

Sweet Tofu frowned, sliding behind you as he rested his head on your shoulder.  
"But how do you know if you've never been? It might be fun."

Your face glowed a cherry red at the closeness of your food soul. By now you should be used to this. Sweet Tofu had been affectionate since day one. Your other food souls would often argue with him about how out of line his actions were, but you never really scolded him for it. It was the way he was, besides he'd never touched you inappropriately. He just liked to hug...a lot. Back on subject, it was true you had never gone to a rave or any club atmosphere. Could you really judge something you knew nothing about?   
"Yeah, but...don't people get...y'know."  
Your eyes dropped to the floor as you stuttered on your words.

"Hn?"  
Sweet Tofu nuzzled into your neck,  
"What are you so worried about? I'll be with you."  
He ran his lips up your neck, stopping at you ear to let out a whisper,  
"No one touches my Master but me..."

You flinched as you felt Sweet Tofu's hot breath on your ear. You moved your head away from him and released a heavy sigh.  
"C'mon knock that off, it's...weird."   
You said in a shaky tone as you lightly pushed him away.

"Then go with me...you'll have fun, I promise."  
Sweet Tofu's tone was soft and seductive. One thing he was good at was seduction and damn did he do it well. But you wouldn't fall victim, you refused to be swayed by his actions. 

"I'll think about it. Now I have to go to the market and pick up a few things, do please behave yourself while I'm gone "

Sweet Tofu frowned, disappointed that he wasn't given a 'yes' right off the bat. But then again he liked the challenge. It turned him on how you responded to his flirting. The more you denied him, the more he desired you.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be good."  
He responded with a defeated tone as you walked past him and out the door. 

As you made it outside you were greeted by a familiar red head.  
"Oh! Steak! Are you done with patrols for today?"

Steake stretched his head to the left, getting the kink out, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Mmhm"   
Was all he managed to respond with. Was something on his mind?

"Hey...are you okay? You don't look good"  
You said in a worried tone. You and Steak were very close. He was your first food soul and so he was very precious to you. 

Steak sighed, not sure how to respond to your question. He was still angry about Sweet Tofu, but how would he even begin to talk about this? Steak was never one to complain and he didn't want to start now.  
"Y-yeah, I'm good. It's just been a wild day."

-Steak's POV-

A bold faced lie and I knew it. But really, what was the point in telling her that I disapproved of Sweet Tofu? She's been trying so hard to get all of us to get along. I don't want to make her feel like she isn't doing a good job. She tries her best to put on a bright smile for everyone. Even when there's a fight, she's the voice of reason. Her sweet and innocent nature is reason enough for me to protect her from Sweet Tofu. But...why, why did I feel such rage with him? The thought of him putting his hands on her made me ill. I don't really get it. Even right now, standing next to her, looking at her beautiful eyes, her soft, flowing hair...it made my heart weak. She makes me feel emotions I've never felt before. I just want to see her happy, but...a part of me doesn't want her being happy without me. She was still staring up at me, expecting an explanation, something. What to say?

"Hey... I'm curious, but...rumors are going around that you and Sweet Tofu are going out tonight. Is that true?"  
Damn it! What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking! Crap! 

She shyly looked away from me, placing her hand on the side of her neck.  
"I don't know. He insists we go to a club, but that atmosphere is so sexual. I don't know if I'd be comfortable."

An excuse to seduce her, no doubt. That bastard.  
"He's a fool. His mind is always in the gutter. Shameless."

My Master let out a laugh, nodding in agreement.  
"He certainly lets his hormones speak for him, for sure."  
We began to walk together down a forested path that led to the city.  
"He's a good guy, mysterious, but he's good."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes  
"Hardly, he's a menace. He wants women for one thing. He has no respect for anything or anyone. I don't get why women like this sort of behavior. It's beyond me."

"You really don't like him, huh?"

"He's given me no reason to care for his company. He disrespects you...it pisses me off. How can you let him get away with that?"  
I growled, it became obvious that I was annoyed and my Master just stared at the ground being silent. Did I hurt her feelings? I've never been good with speaking to others. Gingerbread says that I need to practice socializing and feeling for others. Wasteful use of time, I say. If you can't handle me, don't talk to me. I say this, but seeing the look in my Master's eyes made my heart sink.  
"I...I didn't mean"

"No.."  
She interrupted  
"You're right...I let him off too easy. I'm just not used to a man being so close to me. I get flustered and don't know what to do"

She gets flustered with him? What does that mean? She couldn't possibly like him could she? I closed my eyes in thought. My heart started sinking again, why? Why do I get so upset at the thought of her having feelings for this guy? I balled my hand into a tight fist. I could treat her better than anyone else. I can protect her better than anyone else. She's...mine and I'll be damned if I let anyone, especially Sweet Tofu take her from me. 

( Crappy chapter I know, sorry. It'll get better I promise. The beefy boy has feelings for you, rejoice! I was just tired and well..I didn't write as well. Lol  
Anyway, see ya next time!)


	3. Strange Feelings pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heart is hurting because of how Steak is acting. You decide to take Sweet Tofu up on his offer. Meanwhile, Gingerbread is throwing advice to Steak on how to handle what he's feeling for you.

-3rd PPOV-

Steak followed you into town, helping you grab items needed for your restaurant. Normally you'd be talking up a storm, and Steak would just listen with a smile...not today, though. Steak seemed out of sorts and on top of it all, you couldn't help but feel he was angry with you, disappointed.

"Um...Steak?"  
You whispered out, reluctantly looking his way. Steak was going through a bin of tomatoes, picking out the ones he thought were worthy. He heard you speak and turned his head.

"Yes, Master, what is it? And why are you whispering?"

You rubbed your arm, not sure how to bring it up without angering him, but you had to know what was going on.  
"Steak...are you angry with me? Did I do something to upset you?"  
Your eyes were already welling up with tears. Damn, you hated being so emotional.

Steak was quick to drop what he was doing and comfort you. He rubbed his thumb underneath your eye, wiping the tears that started rolling down your cheeks. The expression on his face was one of concern and care.  
"What? No, why would I be angry with you? C'mon now, don't cry."

You sniffled a bit, looking at your food soul with tear glazed eyes,  
"Then why are you ignoring me? You won't even look at me. After the conversation we shared in the forest, you've been very cold..."

Steak frowned. This was more about him than it was you. The strange feelings he was feeling for you, the need to protect you and be by you. Unfortunately, he was terrible at wording things and didn't know how to tell you what he was feeling. Also, he felt it wasn't important.  
"I just have some stuff on my mind. Stop worrying so much about me and mind yourself."

"But-"

" Let's go home, I think we have everything we need.'  
Steak paid for the food and began to walk back towards the forest. There was nothing more to say, or at least nothing more he cared to share with you. You slowly followed behind, staring at the ground the whole way home. Steak said nothing to you, and when you returned home he was quick to vanish without a word. 

"What's wrong with him...?"  
You sat down on the steps to the restaurant putting your cheeks onto your hands. Suddenly you felt someone's presence beside you. You looked up to see Sweet Tofu standing above you.

"You alright?"   
He asked as he sat down beside you, lifting your chin. His eyes stared into yours, he knew you were crying. The puffiness and bloodshot eyes were clues enough.

"Oh, I'm..I'm alright. Just allergies, boy there's something in the air today!"  
You nervously laughed, knowing your excuses probably wouldn't work on him.

Sweet Tofu leaned closer to your face, pressing his forehead against yours,  
"You're a terrible liar, princess. So.."  
He lifted his hand, brushing his thumb over your lips.  
"What's wrong? Who made you cry...wait, was it Abs?"  
Abs, the name Sweet Tofu so affectionately called Steak for the pure joy of pissing him off. You couldn't help but smile, after all...it was funny.

"He didn't mean to. I'm just ...weak, emotionally. He's not acting right. He won't talk to me either. Steak has never been this way and I'm worried."

Sweet Tofu put his arms behind his head, sighing.  
"That guy is confusing."

"No more confusing than you, Sweet Tofu"  
You playfully poked at him.

"Got me there. So hey, you decided yet?"

"Huh?"

"Tonight, you and me."

You truthfully hadn't thought about this, but now more than ever, getting out of the house seemed appealing. You needed to get all this stuff off your mind. Maybe a few drinks would help? You'd be with Sweet Tofu, after all. He wouldn't let anything happen.  
"Oh, yeah..sounds good, what time?"

Sweet Tofu's eyes glimmered like an excited school boy over his favorite lunch item.  
"Really? Awesome, um..I'm thinking 8-ish? I'll take you out and show you a good time, I promise, princess. So, until then..." Sweet Tofu stood up, taking your hand and placing a soft and gentle kiss upon it.  
"See ya later."

-Meanwhile-

"Yeah that guy is a creep"  
Gingerbread swung her sword about. She and Steak were sharing a spar, he released his frustration with Sweet Tofu through the sweet release of a good fight. He was breathing heavily, sitting back into the grass.

"I don't trust him. He's up to no good and I can sense nothing but danger from him. I don't see how she can't see it. She called him a good guy...heh, about as good as a piece of shit on the bottom of your footwear."

Gingerbread squatted next to Steak.  
"Our Master sees the good in everyone. She likes giving everyone a chance, that's why she's so special. She doesn't judge us for our pasts. I agree, he and his brother are vile and I'd like to kick em both into oblivion, but if our Master is okay with Sweet Tofu, we should try to be as well "

Steak shook his head,  
"Like hell! I will NEVER see him as a comrade. I'll put up with a lot, even having to stay a night with Red Wine, but I will NOT try being friendly with that...that.."  
Steak gritted his teeth, anger seething out of him   
"If she has feelings for him.."  
He whispered aloud, catching Gingerbread's attention.

"Feelings? Huh? You mean our Master is romantically involved with him?"

"W-what?! No! I...that's a stupid question and we're not talking about that!"  
Steaks cheeks turned a dark shade of red, burying his entire face into his knees. So...this was what was going on. Steak loved his Master.

"You love her don't you?"

"Gingerbread, I told you we aren't talking-"

"You haven't told her. So while you're out here jerking off, Sweet Tofu could be taking her away. Is that what you want?"  
Gingerbread kicked Steak in the side, causing him to quickly cover his rib cage from more attacks.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"You're being utterly stupid. Boy, I knew men were dumb but wow. You'd rather have another guy swoop in and take the girl. Jeez, you moron."  
She smacked Steak over the head with the hilt of her sword.  
" Did you ever think that she may feel the same way about you? Our Master is a shy one. She won't be forward about things like that. It's a man's job to tell the woman anyway. I thought you were a man."

Steak was tiring of Gingerbread's verbal and physical abuse. He stood up and began walking away. Gingerbread followed with an annoyed look.  
"So that's how it is?"

"It's a waste of time. Love brings misery. Time after time, I've seen many broken hearts."

"Love isn't rainbows, Steak. You make it work. When you love someone you wanna do everything you can to make that person happy. You wanna protect em."

_"She's...mine"  
"I can protect her better than anyone"_

These phrases kept playing in Steak's head. Was Gingerbread right? Was he in love? Nonsense, it couldn't be...but then what else? His heart beat a million times a minute around you. Seeing you sad hurt him, the rage he felt towards Sweet Tofu...he was experiencing jealousy.  
"How do I even tell her..?"

"I can't tell you how, only you know what to say. Pour your heart out. Say what's on your mind "

Steak sighed, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yeah because that usually works out.."

"Just be yourself. If she loves you back, it won't matter how you say it. You can do it, Steak. I'm rooting for ya. Go get your girl."

Steak blushed, pushing Gingerbread away.  
"Stop that, jeez..."  
Deep down Steak was relieved. Gingerbread gave him the confidence needed to confess, but how would he?

(End 2nd part of Strange Feelings! Things are about to heat up between you and your beefy boy...but Sweet Tofu wants you to himself...until next time. )


	4. Sweet With A Side of Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Tofu takes you to an active club in the deeper downtown of Bluestone (Nevras). Things take a turn for the worst when Sweet Tofu is willing to kill to protect you. Meanwhile, Steak learns of your date and desperately sets out to search for you.

-Later that evening-

"Master?"  
Steak called out for you. He was standing outside of your room, but there was no answer. Confused, he knocked at your door, calling to you again.  
"Master, are you sleeping?"  
Suddenly a small figure came creeping down the hallway. He donned a rabbit hood and had the cutest face. The young boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at the much taller red head 

"Mr. Steak, Master isn't here."

"She's not?"  
Steak knelt down, placing a gentle hand upon Salad's head.  
"Can you tell me where she is?"

Salad yawned, nodding his head,  
"Mr. Sweet Tofu took her on a...what did Mr. Coffee call it? A date?"

Steak's eyes widened, she actually went with him?!  
"I-I see..."  
Steak cleared his throat as he stood up.  
"I guess I'll speak to her when she returns then. Now, off to bed with you."  
Steak lightly gave a shove towards the opposite direction as Salad did what he was told.

-Steak's POV-

That sneaky bastard! Damn him! I put my face into my hand with frustration. How could I let this happen? Who knows what could happen to her? I can't trust Sweet Tofu to protect her. If anything happens to her, I'll send him straight to hell! I need to find out where she is. But how? I'm not very familiar with the darker parts of town...shit! I wandered around aimlessly downstairs, feeling a cloud of helplessness.  
"Errrgh! Damn it all!"  
I ran both of my hands furiously through my hair, pacing about like a mad man until...

"What in God's name are you making all of this racket for, you dolt?"  
A softer, male tone was heard from behind me. One I was all too familiar with. Great, I didn't need this guy.

"Fuck off, Im not in the mood right now."

Red wine smirked, putting a single hand to his mouth,  
"Such brutal language. There are children here, you should watch your mouth."

I growled, giving Red Wine a piercing glare.  
"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing at all. I just came in from a walk about the city...though it would seem you are rather worked up over something."

"That's not your damn business"  
I barked.

"Oh, but it is. I'm curious to know where this behavior is coming from...could what Gingerbread said be true? You're angry with Sweet Tofu?"

" Are you deaf or just stupid? I told you it isn't your business!"

"Hmph, as expected from you. You're even less a man than I thought. You'd let this happen so easily? Sweet Tofu cannot be trusted and you let him take our Master out...to a barbaric part of town?"

"I didn't!!!"

Red Wine glared, folding his arms,  
"You didn't? Then tell me where she is now!? Hm?"

I was livid at this point, Red Wine really is an annoying bastard. I reached forward grabbing his collar.  
"You tryin' to fight me?"

Red wine rolled his eyes with a sigh, taking my hands and throwing them off of him.  
"In this state? No...and I'll thank you not to dirty my clothing. If you're so concerned for her safety and you claim to have feelings for her, then why are you standing here so stupefied? Go out and find her. Shouldn't be too hard. Sweet Tofu is well known in that district."

I closed my eyes, walking past Red Wine, but not before saying my last few words.  
"I'll find her...I have to."

-In the deeper parts of Blue Stone (Nevras) -

Your POV

So I sucked it up and came along to this rave with Sweet Tofu. Boy, this place was rowdy from the moment we walked through the door. You could smell the smoke in the air and there were lights of different colors everywhere. The rock music was blaring! For a small town girl like myself, this was a sight to behold. Sweet Tofu made sure to hold onto my hand until we reached the bar. I ordered a few drinks and just watched the many people dancing about with bright sticks of different neon colors. I had to admit, it was pretty cool. Unfortunately, I felt very weird in what I was wearing. Sweet Tofu had taken me shopping earlier in the day to pick out an outfit. One to his liking, of course. I can't say I'm not grateful, but...I mean, there's too much showing up top! 

 

I've always been self conscious. I don't like to show off my body. Dresses have never been my thing, but Sweet Tofu says I look really good. I'm getting stares from all these guys,it's weird.

"You alright, princess? You look worried."  
Sweet Tofu asked me, downing a shot of Lemon Drop.

"Yeah.."  
I put one leg over the other, placing my hands in my lap.  
"I'm just getting a lot of looks is all. I'm not used to that."

Sweet Tofu licked his lips and looked in the direction of said culprits. He slid his arm around me and sent a glare. My heart has never beaten so fast in my life. I think it was the alcohol and embarrassment I was feeling.  
"Sweet-"

"Don't worry, if they touch you...I will handle them."

Handle them? I've only ever seen Sweet Tofu heal others. In fact I don't think I've ever seen him angry. Was he annoyed right now? I couldn't really tell, he did reak of alcohol though. I guess being a Food Soul means you can handle your alcohol better than a human.

"So do you feel better now?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I do. Thank you for taking me out..."  
I blushed as I caught him staring at my chest with his signature smirk.  
"H-hey! Stop staring!"

Sweet Tofu let out a laugh, patting my head.  
"You're cute when you act all shy."

"I'm not acting shy I'm ju-"  
I was instantly cut off by soft, sweet lips against mine. Sweet Tofu was...kissing me! I mean, it was a peck, but still. I felt like my head was gonna explode, is this even real life right now?

"Relax. Have fun. This is what it's about. I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick. Stay here and don't make eye contact with anyone. Got it?"  
I nodded fast and watched him slip through the crowd. I was on my own. I could handle myself, I'm a grown ass woman after all. Why do all my Food Souls treat me as if I can't protect myself? I huffed a bit, annoying as it was...I knew it was because they cared about. Sweet Tofu seemed to be no exception. 

-Sweet Tofu's POV-

I hated leaving get on her own, but I really gotta piss. Damn, she's hot...I can see why Steak likes her so much. I'm having a hard time not touching her. Usually I'll mess around with whatever girl I get for the evening, but it's different with her. I feel a real genuine trust and respect from her. I'm not used to that. People label me and my brother as delinquents. I won't lie, we've done shady shit in the past...but, she acts like I've done nothing wrong. She accepts me...but I guess it'll never be with us...but I want it to. I want her. I crave her...that kiss was just one thing out of many I wanna do to her. Okay, stop...I've gotta get my mind out of the gutter. I walk back out, looking for my Master. What I see sends instant rage into me. I haven't been this pissed off in a long time. Someone is harassing my Master.

"I said stop touching me!"  
I heard her yelling at a bulky looking guy that was insistent on grabbing at her thighs. I pushed a small crowd out of my way, making my way down to the bar.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!"  
I yelled as my Master desperately looked at me, tears streaming down her face. Her neck looked bruised..what the hell?!

"Sweet Tofu!"  
She yelled out to me as the man ignored me.

"Stop yer moving around. You're going home with me"

"She isn't going anywhere with you. I told you to release her..."  
Finally he locked eyes with me, letting her go, but now confronting me.

"You got something to say, slim? Boy, I could snap you in half. Get lost. I'm busy."

"Let's get this straight you fuckin thug, you either leave my Master alone or you and I are gonna have a problem."

"Master? Wait, you're one of them food soul things? Ha! You don't look like much. You look like a scrawny ass emo kid. Fuck you."

I rose a brow at the older man in front of me. He dared to touch her again, this time it was on.  
"I gave you a warning. I don't like it when it other people touch what's mine."  
I rose my hand, a gelatinous blob started forming.  
"I'll make sure you never touch my property again."  
I sent the gelatin around his neck, it squeezed tightly. He began to gasp for air, falling to the floor. I smirked, closing my hand into a fist as the gelatin squeezed even tighter. There was a crowd of people forming, but at this point I didn't care. I'd make him pay for hurting what's mine.

"You see, I'm not one to be fucked with. Sweet Tofu...remember the name of the food soul who killed you."  
As I was ready to end it, I felt arms wrapping from behind me. It was my Master, pleading with me.

"Sweet Tofu, stop this! Please don't kill him!"

I looked behind me. She was crying, my eyes were still glowing with anger, but the anger started to die down. I released the gelatin and turned around, putting my arms around her. I hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. The man was passed out on the ground. I took one last look at him before intertwining my fingers with my Master's and leading her outside. No one dared stop us. Why would they? Humans knew their place when concerning food souls. Outside, my Master continued crying into my chest. She had been assaulted. Her neck had a bruise, I assume from her struggle. I should have never left her alone. I didn't think this would happen in mere minutes. For the first time ever I actually felt bad. She was under my care and I failed her.

"Shh, it's alright now... you're safe."  
I buried my face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent as I wrapped my arms around her.  
"I'm sorry...."  
I whispered out.

(Boy what a ride! I hope you guys are enjoying this.)


	5. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steak finally finds you, but sees that you are being comforted by Sweet Tofu. A fight ensues...

-3rd PPOV-

Steak wandered aimlessly through the streets in search of you. He really hated being in this part of town. Usually only punks and those disobedient to the law littered these streets. A few drunken women attempted flirting with him, but to no avail. He let out an exasperated sigh, hanging his head.  
"This place is huge. There are tons of bars and night clubs on this strip...maybe I should ask..."

Steak looked around him, searching for at least ONE decent looking person among the streets. He was in no mood to deal with unruly humans. Across the way, standing under a light pole, stood a younger looking woman smoking a cigarette. She didn't seem to be 'hopped' up on something, nor did she have the appearance of a drunk person. Slowly, he made his way in her direction, calling out to her.  
"Hey you."  
He spoke in his usual brash tone, grabbing the young woman's attention.

She looked up at who was speaking to her and grinned.  
"Well hey there..."  
She rubbed her cigarette into the light pole and threw it to the ground, then proceeded to eye Steak from head to toe. She obviously liked what she saw.  
"What's a big, strong looking man like you want with me? You looking for a good time or something?"

Steak groaned in annoyance,  
"Not to be rude, but you aren't my type at all. I wouldn't waste my time. What I want is information."

The woman gasped in shock at his sudden rudeness and turned her back to him.  
"Information comes at a price, prick. And I'm not sure I want to give it to you."

"Ugh, I don't have time for this."  
Steak assertively grabbed onto her arm, turning her around to face him.  
"I need to know if you know a food soul named Sweet Tofu. Tell me, don't waste my time further with your annoying fantasies.

The woman took back her arm, shooting a glare at him,  
"Yeah, I know em, what of it?"

"Did you see him tonight? And if you did, where did he go?"

"Hmm...yeah, I saw him. He was with some banging looking chick. She had (your hair color) and was wearing a skimpy black dress. I think he took her to that place over there."  
She pointed further down the road at the building with a huge neon sign, you couldn't miss it. It stuck out from every other building.

Steak nodded and headed toward that direction, leaving the young woman completely dumbfounded.

"No thank you? Pfft, dick."

As Steak approached the club he saw you and Sweet Tofu in an embrace. You were crying and it looked like he was trying to comfort you?  
"Master?!"  
Steak called out, running to you. Sweet Tofu looked up and shot an annoyed look at Steak. 

You looked up from Sweet Tofu's chest. You looked like a raccoon, your makeup was a total mess. Steak stood there, curious to know why you were crying. He quickly eyed the bruise on your neck, then attacked Sweet Tofu verbally.

"What did you do to her?!"

Sweet Tofu, quick to throw a response, released you.  
"Me? I didn't do anything. I saved her life. But I guess in your head that's out of the realm of any possibility. If you want to take a go at someone, you're too late. I took care of it."

"Why is she hurt?! Clearly you didn't do your job well enough!"

You looked back and forth between the two heated food souls. This wasnt good. They were both very worked up.   
Steak grabbed Sweet Tofu by the shirt,  
"I knew I sensed danger from you and it seems I wasn't wrong. Stay the hell away from my Master."  
Steak shoved Sweet Tofu into a brick wall. 

Sweet Tofu let out a gasp, losing his breath for a few seconds. He gritted his teeth and launched at Steak throwing a punch across his face. Steak's head flew to the right as Sweet Tofu landed the hit, a huge red welt was left in it's place.  
"You want to go, Abs? Let's go. Unlike everyone else, I don't fear you!"

Steak spit out blood, letting out a laugh.   
"So you can fight...surprising...that actually stung."

"Guys! Stop!"  
You yelled out to both of them. But they paid you no mind. 

Steak grabbed Sweet Tofu by the throat, lifting him into air. Sweet Tofu squirmed, but was already preparing his gelatin in his hands.  
"F-fu-ck y-you"  
The gelatin started wrapping around Steaks legs, making it's way up his body. Steak quickly dropped Sweet Tofu and tried to pull off the gelatin.   
"Not so tough now are you? Those muscles aren't shit when your opponent can use magic."

"Sweet Tofu, please!"  
You called out once more. He looked in your direction, shaking his head.  
"Sorry. This is personal."

"No!"  
You watched in horror as the gelatin started choking Steak. You ran out to Steak, desperately trying to take off the gelatin, but it's grip was far too strong. 

Sweet Tofu, glared,  
"Why do you care so much about him?! He does nothing but hurt you! Makes you cry! What is it about him?"

Steak looked at you, trying to say something to you, his eyes half lidded as he waned in and out of consciousness.  
"I-Im s-sor"  
Before Steak could finish, he passed out, dropping to the ground.

You hit the ground, on your knees beside him. Tears streamed like waterfalls down your cheeks.  
"Steak!? Steak!"

Sweet Tofu turned away, closing his eyes.  
"He's not dead ...be glad for that. I showed mercy for your sake."

"Mercy? Is that what you call it? What a barbaric, trick. Using magic to your advantage like that."

"Red Wine?! What are you...?"  
You saw the well dressed food soul approaching.  
"I followed this idiot, of course. Seems I was late to the party, my apologies Master."  
Red Wine places his hand on his chest and bowed to you.

"You gonna lecture me too?"  
Sweet Tofu scoffed.

"Not at all, but it'd be in your best interest to leave this area at once and return home for your punishment. I am far more dangerous than this brute. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal..."   
Sweet Tofu began his journey back home, not looking at you at all. It was clear he was feeling hurt and frustration. You'd talk to him privately later. Right now you were concerned with Steak's condition.

"Red wine....I, I tried to stop them..I"

"Shh, be quiet now. Steak is very much alive, however we need to bring him home. You've had an exciting night it would seem."  
Red Wine effortlessly lifted Steak, you took an arm as well. The two of you were able to bring Steak home. You lied him into your bed, sitting next to him. 

"Red Wine, may I have a moment to myself?"

"Of course m'lady."

Red Wine stepped out of your room. Your hand caressed the welt on Steak's cheek, before moving to his fiery red hair. How could this have happened? Tonight was supposed to be fun, but it was total hell. Your food souls tried to kill one another. You couldn't help but cry once more. This was your fault, you thought. You pulled the cover over Steak and left to take a shower before getting dressed and lying on the bed beside him. You laid facing him, keeping watch over the night.


	6. This Body, This Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Tofu's feelings are crushed, but you can't let it end like this. You can't sleep and decide to have a heart to heart talk. What happens in the morning when Steak is no longer in the bed?

(Lemon in this chapter)

-3rd PPOV-

The night was anything but calm. You couldn't rest to save your life. You were too worried about Steak. You got up from your bed and quietly entered the hallway.  
As usual, it was dark and quiet, not a soul to be seen or heard. Maybe some tea would settle your nerves? You continued down the hall, but suddenly stopped at a familiar door. Sweet Tofu's room.   
You felt horrible about everything that had happened. You felt an apology was in order. Gently, you brought your knuckles against the door. There was no answer.

"Maybe he has his headphones on?"

You put your ear to the door, only to fall forward as it opened. You were face to face with Sweet Tofu. His face was expressionless, an unusual sight. He took out one of his earbuds.

"Visiting me now? Steak is that boring?"

"Sweet Tofu, please..."

He leaned himself against the door with his arms folded, looking over you.

"I guess this means we're talking about what to do with me,right? You wanna ditch me now?"

You frowned and felt your stomach drop. Did he honestly think that? Did you come off so cold earlier?

"No...I.."

Sweet Tofu took your hand and led you into his room, closing the door behind him. His room was filled with tons of rock posters, sheets of music scattered about the floor, a guitar in the corner. Wow, was he a musician? 

"We talking or what? Sit down."

"Oh! Yeah..umm.." 

You looked around for a place to sit and decided to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I'm really sorry for tonight...."

You looked down, fidgetting your fingers. Sweet Tofu squatted in front of you, taking your chin in his fingertips. He looked into your eyes, it was a soft look, one that said he cared...and that he was possibly feeling hurt.

"You're sorry? For what? Caring too much about us? Look, Princess...I'm not gonna sugar coat it. I ...I feel for you. You do something to me. But damn if it doesn't hurt to know Steak means more to you."

You looked at your food soul, your face dusted with a shade of pink.

"Sweet Tofu..."

"I know I'm not the easiest to get along with. But, you took me in without hassling me about my past. I can't thank you enough for what you do for me...I mean that. I love you. I really do. I treated you like a play thing in the past. You were nothing more but a possession to me. But...over time that's changed. I didn't think I could have feelings of love for someone. But..."

Sweet Tofu took your hands into his, his lips brushed over your knuckles. You gulped with anxiety, what was this? What should you do?

"I..."

"No, let me say this...I love you, but I know it's not meant to be. Your heart belongs to someone else. It hurts more than you know...but..."

He hung his head, squinting his eyes,

"I accept it..the best thing I can do is protect you with all I've got. So please don't trash me...please.."

"Sweet Tofu...I would never. You are just as precious to me as everyone else here. You are part of the family...at least I'd like to think so. You saved me tonight and I can't thank you enough for that. I'll always be grateful to you."

You put your arms around his head and pulled him into your chest, running your fingers through his soft hair.

"Don't you ever think you aren't welcomed here.."

Sweet Tofu's eyes widened at your sudden gesture. Tears formed as he rested his head against you. The pain he felt was releasing, he couldn't help but cry. You continued petting his head, comforting your food soul.

"Princess..."

He sobbed, rubbing his eyes

"You're way too good of a person..."

He sniffled and sat up, smiling weakly at you he leaned forward and gave you the most gentle kiss you had ever experienced. His tears leaked onto your skin, you smiled.

"You're a good person as well...people will realize this...please give it time."

You sat up, giving him a final hug.

"Please get some sleep, okay?"

Sweet Tofu nodded and led you out of his room.

"Thanks...."

He shut the door and you started to return to your room, forgetting about the tea you had wanted. You were glad that you and Sweet Tofu were able to squash whatever problems there seemed to be. One thing was going on in your mind though. He said your heart belonged to another. What did he mean? You didn't have a boyfriend. Shaking the thought, you returned to bed with Steak.

-Late Morning-

You rolled over, yawning as the sun's Ray's hit your face with this warmth. You opened your eyes, but to your surprise Steak was no where to be seen. You quickly sat up, looking around the room.

"Where did he go? Is he..feeling better?"

You got up from your bed to wander to your bathroom, but as you entered your face hit something solid, wet, and warm. You looked up to see Steak in a towel, his red hair sticking to his face, water droplets dripping off of his muscular build.

"Ahhh! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

You turned away as quick as you could, your face was as red as his hair at this point. Steak looked down at you with a confused look. He didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with being nearly naked around you. 

"I'm glad to see you are doing better, Master."

He put a hand on your shoulder, turning you around to examine your neck. His fingertips traced over the bruise, he frowned. You flinched as he touched you.

"I-Im fine, Steak. I'm more worried about you! You scared me so much last night. I slept like crap because I was watching over you...that's..umm..why you were in my bed."

"I've slept in worse quarters. Trust me, your bed was very inviting."

You turned away, closing your eyes.

"Can you not say it like that?!"

"I don't know why you're so antsy..."

"Why? I have a naked man in my room! On top of that, you're acting so casual about it!"

Steak couldn't help but let out a snicker. You really were cute when you were nervous.

"I'm so glad you're safe.."

Steak wrapped his arms around your tiny frame, your back hitting his chest. Steak had never done this before. Was he that worried about you?

"Yeah..of course. Sweet Tofu saved me..."

Steak sighed heavily, hearing the name. He put his head on your shoulder, whispering to you.

"What does he mean to you...?"

"Huh? W-why are you asking me weird stuff for? This isn't like you, Steak.."

He nuzzled into your neck, taking in your scent. It really was nice. Gingerbread's advice was going on like an alarm in his head.

"I'm sorry if this bothers you...should I stop?"

You shook your head, enjoying his closeness. 

"N-no... you're fine."

"So then, my question..."

You bit your lip, Steak was being so forward.

"Sweet Tofu is part of our team. He's a partner and a friend."

Steak was relieved, but there was one last question left unanswered.

"And me...?"

You froze as he asked how you felt about him. Deep down you loved Steak with your very soul. You always have. 

"Steak...I...um..."

Before you could say more he turned your head towards him, planting a kiss on your lips. You felt like you were a rocket ready to launch into space! He looked at you lovingly.

"(Y/n) ...I love you. Not as a friend or a partner, but as a man and a woman. I hope you can accept these feelings."

He took your hand, placing it onto his chest. His heartbeat was rapid, his cheeks were glowing a bright pink.

"Do you feel it...? How my heart beats for you...?"

"Steak..."

You were a blushing like mad. This was a true declaration of love. To know that Steak felt this way for you sent you over the moon  
You were like a giddy school girl in love.

"I...I love you too, Steak. More than you know .."

You whispered out as you put your arms around him, hugging him tightly. He embraced you gently, kissing the top of your head. You have forgotten he was nearly naked, and did you even care?  
Steak looked at you, leaning in to give you a proper kiss.  
His lips brushed lightly against yours,

"This body, this heart, and my sword, shall be forever loyal to you..."

You eyes welled up with tears as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, deepening the ever so passionate kiss that Steak was yearning for. His fingers ran through your hair, pressing his forehead against yours. The kiss continued for a few more seconds before it was broken. Both of you gasping for air as you looked at each other with loving eyes.   
Steak suddenly picked you up, laying you comfortably onto your bed. He was now on top of you. Your heart was beating out of your chest! Was this seriously happening?!  
Steak leaned in, planting soft kisses on your neck, traveling to your ear to gently bite your earlobe,his tongue licking over it. You found yourself letting out a gasp. Steak responded to your gasp with small bites and suckles to your neck. His hands traveled up your shirt, feeling your soft skin beneath the fabric.

"You're so soft..."

He sighed as he began unbuttoning your pajama top. You gulped and were quick to hide your bare breasts from him. He blinked a few times, not understanding.

"Did I...uh..go too far? I'm sorry.."

You shook your head

"I'm just....shy is all. No one has ever seen my body before."

"You have nothing to hide from me, love. You're stunning in more ways than one..."

He gently moved your hands from your breasts.

"Beautiful..."

He began massaging them with his hands, giving small flicks of his tongue across your nipple. This sent jolts of lust throughout your body. You'd never been touched before. 

"Steak..."

You moaned softly, taking in all of these new feelings. His kisses traveled down your body, stopping at your belly. He looked up at you and smiled.

"I'm glad I can make you happy...I want nothing more in this world..."

He tugged at your pajama pants, looking at you.

"Is...this okay?"

"Y-yeah..keep going.."

Doing as he was told, Steak slid your pants off, tossing them to the floor. Now all that remained was the small piece of fabric hiding your womanhood. Steak leaned into you, giving you another passionate kiss. You felt something poking at you. Once you realized what it was, your cheeks heated up.  
As he was kissing you, he grinded against you, letting out a moan. You were a virgin and you were going to lose your virginity to a food soul.   
Before you knew it, your panties were off and so was Steak's towel. You looked down at his girth and blushed.

"I'm..Steak...uh"

"Are you worried about pain?"

You shyly nodded

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle .."

He reassured you with a peck on the forehead. As promised Steak entered you slowly. You winced as you felt a stabbing pain like no other. Steak comforted you with kisses.

"Relax..."

He moved slowly, gritting his teeth as he felt a surge of pleasure going through him. He'd never felt anything like this and being with you like this was a dream. The pain was starting to pass on your end and was quickly replaced with a feeling unfamiliar. You gasped, almost squeaking.   
Your arms went around steak, your nails going into his back as you arched your back.   
Steak started breathing heavily, speeding up. He held onto the headboard, trying to quiet the bed as he grinded into you.

"(Y/n)....shit..."

He groaned, his head was dug into your neck, muffling his rather loud moans. His hand looked for yours, intertwining his fingers with yours. You were nothing but a mess beneath him. You loved feeling every inch of him. You tried your best to be silent, biting down on your lip, groaning and panting .

"Steak..I'm..I feel like I'm gonna..."

You were feeling this odd tightness in your belly, it sent you over the edge. Steak was feeling it too as his thrusts became more sloppy and his breathing was getting erratic.

"Ah..I'm close...hnnngh!"

With a last few thrusts, Steak pulled out of you, his seed spitting out over your stomach. He collapsed on you, breathing heavily as he kissed you repeatedly.

"I love you so much....(y/n) never forget...I am yours."

Your fingers, still intertwined with his.

"This feels like a dream...I don't ever want to wake up..."

Steak took your hand, peppering it with soft kisses.

"I'll always be at your side, until the day I die. I promise."

He kissed your nose and laid his head on your chest. This food soul...this man...was yours. Your heart beat with so much love. You couldn't help but cry tears of absolute joy that Steak was yours.   
His promise to you never wavered. His days were dedicated to seeing you happy, being with you. These were his happiest days and he was more than happy to let others know you belonged to him. Steak loved you with his entire being and this...this would never change.

-End-


	7. (Alternate Sweet Tofu Ending) Sweetest Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking Steak home to rest, you go to Sweet Tofu to try to make things right.

(Sweet Tofu domination ahead, AKA, lemon)

After Red Wine helped you bring Steak home, you gently laid him in his room. Your fingertips ran down his cheek as you frowned. You couldn't believe that he and Sweet Tofu tried to kill one another. Red Wine watched at the door with his arms folded.  
"Utterly ridiculous, the two of them...acting like animals."  
Red Wine scowled.   
You looked up at Red Wine and bit your lip. He wasn't wrong, this whole situation could have been avoided, but Steak was a hot head, Sweet Tofu just protected himself. You walked past Red Wine, heading into the hallway.  
"What will you do with Sweet Tofu?"  
Red Wine asked curiously.  
"I'm gonna talk this out with him. There's no reason this can't be resolved."  
Red Wine sighed,  
"You are far too courteous, m'lady. If it were me I'd throw the mongrel out onto the street, he seems to be well acquainted with it."  
"Red Wine, please."  
"My apologies...I shall retire to my quarters, good night."  
And with that Red Wine took his leave of you. You stood there for a few seconds before deciding to head towards Sweet Tofu's room. You tapped your knuckles against his door, no response.   
"Maybe he has his headphones on..."  
You put your ear to the door but fell forward as the door opened. Your head ended up hitting something soft and warm. You looked up to see Sweet Tofu looking down at you.  
"What do I owe this pleasure? Is Steak so boring?"  
Sweet Tofu's tone was cold. You looked at him, chewing your lip.  
"We need to talk..."  
"Right...about my punishment, I suppose. Stop standing around and come in."  
He headed into his room, you followed behind, closing the door behind you. Sweet Tofu's room had a rather sweet smell to it, despite the rock posters, music sheets scattered along the floor, and guitars. You decided to sit at the edge of his bed. Sweet Tofu stood in front of you with his hands at his hips. His look was piercing.   
"So...you're gonna trash me right? That's what Red Wine and Steak wants...hell, it's what everyone wants. I don't belong here."  
You shook your head, he was wrong! Did you really seem so cold?  
"Sweet Tofu! I'd never do that to you! You're a valuable member of the team. The others just need time to-"  
"What's with you?"  
Sweet Tofu interrupted,  
"I almost killed Steak and you still want me here? You really are soft."  
"I suppose I am.."  
You lowered your head. Talking to Sweet Tofu was a lot harder than you anticipated. You then felt a hand underneath your chin. Sweet Tofu lifted your head, staring you right in the eye. A blush dusted your cheeks.  
"I guess it's why I fell for you...not that it matters."  
He frowned, closing his eyes and letting go of your face.   
"Wait..what?"  
You looked at your food soul with confusion. Did he just confess to you?  
"I told you. I care about you. No...that's not right. I guess it's what you humans would call love? The feeling you get in your chest when you're around a certain person. You make me feel things that are foreign. I can't explain them. When that guy at the bar attacked you...I was angry. I thought at first it was simply because a possession of mine was being touched...but when you started to cry, my heart tore apart...at least I think that's what happened..."  
You couldn't believe this, Sweet Tofu was..in love with you? The bad boy of the bunch, fell..for YOU. You didn't know what to say.   
"I.."  
"I know you don't love me. Your heart is with Steak, why wouldn't it be? He's obsessed with you...like a puppy with its Master."  
"That's not true!"  
You stood up, grabbing Sweet Tofu's hand.   
"Steak was my first food soul, but our relationship is strictly on a friendly basis. I..I...enjoy being with you. When you took me out shopping it was fun. I was able to see a side of you that few see. And...honestly..."  
You lowered your voice to a whisper,  
"I'm rather fond of you...in a way that's more than a friend. When you kissed me....I felt butterflies. But I thought you were messing around. I was kinda hoping you weren't."  
Sweet Tofu's eyes widened with surprise. He never expected you to feel the same way.   
"You ..mean that? You...I'm.."  
Sweet Tofu pulled you into a hug. He dug his face into your neck as you embraced him just as tightly.  
Your ran your fingers through his monochrome strands, kissing the top of his head.  
Little did he know, you loved him just as much. You just hadn't realized until recently. Being in his embrace made you feel like jello.   
His lips were pressed against your neck, making thier way to your cheek, then to your lips. You looked at him with a blush before returning his kiss. His lip piercing was a strange feeling against your lips, but you enjoyed it all the same.   
"Sweet Tofu...you mean the world to me, truly. I don't want you to ever think you don't belong here."  
"You don't know what you do to me....I crave you ... you're like an addiction I can't get over...all I want is you..."  
Sweet Tofu slipped his arms around your waist, his hands traveled to your bottom, giving it a squeeze. You jumped with surprise.  
"H-hey! Jeez...you're a pervert..."  
You pouted, looking away from him.  
"I want you...you're mine now. Understand?"  
He looked at you with a lustful expression. He lifted you up off the ground, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands were gripping your bottom as he smashed his lips into yours,rather roughly. You'd never seen him act this way and you had to admit, his dominance was hot. You put your arms around his neck, returning his kisses until his tongue slipped into your mouth. He tasted so sweet and his tongue piercing made for an interesting make out session. He began panting as he bit at your bottom lip, pressing his tongue against it. You brought his lip into your mouth, sliding your tongue over his. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily.  
"You're good at this..."  
"Huh?!"  
You looked away from him in embarrassment.  
"I've never done this..."  
"Could've fooled me. So, you're a virgin...this'll be fun...."  
"Wait, hold on.."  
Sweet Tofu frowned,  
"You kiss me like that and won't even let me have my way with you? You're a tease...do I need to remind you that you are mine now? So...when I wanna play with you..."  
He lifted your chin, smirking,  
"I'll do just that."  
Wow, Sweet Tofu was really possessive. You couldn't help but feel that he still saw you as a play thing.  
"So I'm just a toy for your pleasure?"  
Sweet Tofu rose his brow at you,  
"Of course not. I told you...I love you."  
You rolled your eyes at him with a sigh.  
"Doesn't sound that way. I belong to you...? You're going to play with me?"  
Sweet Tofu groaned,  
"Do you know what bedroom talk is? Oy, you really are a virgin."  
He snickered, pecking your lips.  
"Trust me. I love you. I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do. But I do want you. And by that I mean sexually."  
"B-bedroom talk?! Huh?! Wait, wait wait...oh Jesus, I'm so embarassed!"  
You cried out, not even able to look at him. You couldn't deny, you wanted him to, you felt it in your lower region, a strange feeling. Suddenly Sweet Tofu's hands traveled up your skirt, rubbing over your thighs. Curiously he ran his hand over your nether regions and chuckled.  
"What's so funny!?"  
"Mmm, you go on and on about being shy...but one thing is for sure...your body isn't."  
What the hell was he talking about? He rubbed his thumb over your womanhood, your panties were soaked.  
"You're this wet and I've barely touched you.."  
You stayed silent, lost in your embarrassment. It was then that Sweet Tofu laid you back onto his bed, falling on top of you. His locks of hair tickled your face.  
"Do you want me?  
He asked in a husky tone. You opened your eyes, nodding in response.  
"Good...trust me, you'll like this. He made quick work if your panties, slipping them off of you, inching up your skirt to get a good look at you.   
"Damn, you really are wet."  
"S-shut up!"  
You squeaked as he began kissing your thighs. He ran his tongue along your thighs until he stopped at your genitals. You were wondering what he was up to until you felt something warm and wet slide over your aroused clit. You yelled out, gripping the sheets beneath you.   
"Interesting reaction..."  
Sweet Tofu commented as he swirled his tongue around your clit, suckling on it before shoving his tongue deep inside of you. You had never felt something so good in your life. Your legs began to tremble as he sucked harder, putting his arms around your thighs, pulling you closer.  
"Ah...Sweet Tofu..that's..."  
You couldn't even finish your sentence, you let out a loud moan, bucking your hips into him, gripping at his hair. Your back arched, you were lost in the greatest pleasure you had ever felt. You felt a tightness in your belly, but before you could reach your climax, he stopped. You were a panting mess, your clit was throbbing uncontrollably, you wanted more. Sweet Tofu licked his lips   
"You taste good...but, all those naughty noises you made has me hard as a rock...take that dress off."  
You complied without fuss, slipping out of the rest of your clothing. There you were, bare naked in front of him.   
"God damn...you're beautiful."  
Sweet Tofu's words embarrassed you, but you stayed quiet, watching him undress himself until he too was naked.   
"I'm gonna have fun with you..."  
A gelatinous blob began to form in his hands. The gelatin traveled up your body, tugging your arms back against the bed post. You were now at his mercy. You tried to move, but the gelatin was very strong. Sweet Tofu climbed on top of you, fondling your breasts, giving soft kisses to each.  
"Hey, don't give me that look. I'm about to rock your world."  
"Please be gentle..."  
You begged, fearing the impending pain that was to come. Sweet Tofu assured you with sweet kisses all over your face.  
"I will be...I promise, baby."  
He adjusted himself at your entrance, sliding himself into you slowly. He gasped, feeling your tight walls swallow his throbbing member. You winced, feeling your insides being torn apart. This was the worst pain you'd ever experienced.   
"It hurts!"  
You cried as Sweet Tofu distracted you with a passionate kiss. He moved his head to your neck, suckling on your earlobe as he slid in and out of you slowly until you were used to his size. The pleasure you felt from the licks and biting to your ear started to override the pain you were feeling. You told him it was okay to move a bit more, he obliged. Your legs wrapped around him tightly as he thrusted into you at a faster pace. He started breathing heavily, letting out a few groans.   
"Oh ...god...fuck..."  
His vulgar language mixed with the sudden moans were sending you over the edge. His moans were such a turn on for you.   
"Sweet Tofu....ah..."  
Your moans began to catch up with his as the bed started creaking loudly from his rough thrusting.   
"(Y/N)!!! Oh fuck...!"  
Sweet Tofu bit down on your neck. You felt his teeth tearing down on to your neck as you screamed out in pleasure, squirming underneath him.   
"Sweet Tofu...faster!"  
You begged of him, panting wildly as he did as he was told. His hands were on your shoulders as he thrusted as hard as he could into you. The headboard was hitting the wall at this point. Hopefully nobody was hearing this, but you didn't care. You were so lost in what you were feeling. This was like a drug to you, everything you were feeling. You started feeling that odd feeling in your stomach again, causing you to scream louder.  
"Sweet Tofu, I feel like I'm gonna..."  
"Cum for me...baby..."  
He said in a raspy tone, losing his breath. And it wasn't long until you reached your climax, clenching around his dick, causing him to go over the edge himself. He grunted loudly, pulling out of you. His seed spilled out onto the sheets as he let out a lust filled moan. He then fell on top of you, panting, kissing your neck.  
"I love you...I love you so much..."  
The gelatin melted, releasing your hands. You embraced him tightly, your whole body was shaking.   
"I love you too..."  
He lifted his head, planting loving kisses all over your lips.  
"Stay with me...never leave..."  
You pressed your forehead against his, closing your eyes.  
"I'd never leave you..."  
And you didn't. Sweet Tofu and you were a couple. He was very much in love with you. Though he was kinky and demanding in the bedroom, he was playful and loving outside of it. He showered you with affection and never failed to make you blush. It would take some time, but eventually the rest of your food souls were able to get along with him. Even Steak, though he was still protective of you, keeping his eye on Sweet Tofu like a hawk. You never thought you'd find your happiness with a food soul, but it happened and you were elated.


End file.
